


Wake Me Up

by Cryllia



Series: Mydag [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: DLC, Game Spoilers, Language, Short Chapters, letter format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:36:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cryllia/pseuds/Cryllia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fill to span the span the space between the end of DA:O and DA:2 for the Mydas world state.  You don’t have to have read the previous story, but references will probably make more sense if you have :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Al-

It was good to see you again. Sad Andra couldn’t be there but I guess you can’t both leave court. Have you won her yet over ‘Uriel’? Anyway we cleaned up here after you left. Sadly the girl you met – Mhairi – didn’t survive her joining. Oghren did, with his usual gusto. You should have heard the belch. I swear I can still smell it! The mage you gave me survived too. His name is Anders and he’s a healer. Not as good as Osane, but… well who would be? We have one other recruit who survived, but I’m not sure you should tell Andra about him yet. It’s Nathaniel Howe. He says he was in the Free Marches during the whole thing and doesn’t know anything about his dad’s special kind of crazy. We’ll see.

-Mirun


	2. Chapter 2

Al-

Visited this city you gave me. I own a city. How weird is that? I must be getting used to your sky after two years because it reminded me of Orzammar, but with less lava. The rich people live over here, the working people over here, and the crappy people no one wants to look at over here. Oh, and smugglers. I kept waiting for someone to call me “duster”. Saw Wynne there. She was doing something or another. Giving a lecture probably. Anyway, not what this is about. I’m supposed to tell you important things. So, important thing number one: humans, generally speaking? Idiots. Seriously, I thought dwarves knew how to hold grudges. They’re apparently blaming me for everything wrong in their lives. “Howe was evil and did bad things during the Blight! You owe us!” “Howe was a Paragon and you took him from us and now your butt is on his chair! You owe us!” Well, Howe supported Loghain and lost so too damn bad. Also, he was a sick bastard. Apparently they’re trying to kill me over it. Just thought you should know.

-Mirun


	3. Chapter 3

Al-

My satchel says I’m supposed to keep these official so look at me, being all official and la-dee-dah. Important thing number two (from last time): I now have a crazy elf mage as a Warden. Her name is Velanna. She’s not as bad as Isallin – no blood magic or anything, and she’s Dalish like Vena was, but man. Nucking Futs. Haven’t got the whole thing sorted, but she’s the one who was attacking the Pilgrim’s Path so that should be good to go now if you want to start telling your merchants it’s safe again. Important thing number three: I held court! There was a shepherd named Alex who’s in the ranks now (basic, not Warden) because he was stealing from you. There’s a deserter who I put in jail. I’ve never done this ruling thing. I’m I being too soft? The guy in the tin can says I am. And the important one that you’ll probably be hearing about: Lady Liza Packsiton vs Ser Derpon. Basically, Howe was a dick again (surprise!) and promised Lizzy some of Dev’s land if she played nice. So Liv was really prissy about it “I have it in _paper_. That makes it _official_.” And I’m like, “Yeah, but Howe was a traitor and paper burns. That land belongs to Dairy, and that’s where it’s gonna stay.” She didn’t like that much. So you’re probably gonna get a whine from her in a bit. Sorry about that.

-Mirun


	4. Chapter 4

Al-

Okay, this letter is actually kinda serious. I hope you’re sitting down. Sorted out that thing in the Wending Woods with Velanna. Seriously, Al. Sit down. There’s a darkspawn out there. Who talks. No, I’m not drunk. No this wasn’t some Warden dream. No I’m not shitting you. It freaked me out. I’m still freaking out. It wasn’t just “hiss-I’m-going-to-eat-your-face-off” talking. It was…talking talking. Like…I dunno…Wynne or Sten. All logical and well reasoned. And it has magic. It also has a name. “The Architect” it called itself. Has a couple someone’s with it – someone called, Utha (a dwarf, maybe a Warden?) and Velanna’s sister (who’s half ghoul, I didn’t have the heart to tell her). This thing. It’s trying to take the place of the archdemon. It kept talking about ‘freeing its brethren from the song’. The Song, Alistair. The one we hear. Free darkspawn. Does that mean…. Darkspawn with souls? What is this? Please write back. Please.

-Mirun


	5. Chapter 5

Al-

Okay, I get that you’re busy, but this is Important, dammit! Why can’t you write me back? Also, do you get ‘peasant revolts’ often? I mean, I know you lofty types think peasants are usually revolting, but give us a break. It’s not like we have nice baths. Had to put one down. Something about them not having enough food. Soldier’s need to eat if they’re gonna protect you. You people are lucky you have food. Dwarf peasants get to eat dirt. Speaking of, we have a new recruit in the Wardens, dwarf duster like me, xcept she joined the Legion. Kal’Hirol was a mess. Broodmothers. Need I say more?

-Mirun


	6. Chapter 6

Al-

I’m not terribly sorry to inform you that you are now short several pompus asses who called themselves nobles. They tried to kill me. I tried to kill them back. I won. We’re launching an expedition to a haunted bog tomorrow so this might be the last missive you get from me. Its been fun. Oh hey – did you know that Oghren has a kid?

-Mirun


	7. Chapter 7

Al-

Dwarves and the Fade do not mix. Dwarves and Spirits do not mix. Dwarves and Demons do not mix. Dwarves and giant fucking dragons…okay that actually mixes pretty well. Regardless, that bog – just…no.

-Mirun


	8. Chapter 8

Al-

That was a whole lot of not fun. The short story is that we got attacked hard, and we’re gonna need some help rebuilding. The Keep stood up pretty well, which is good because Nathaniel, Oghren, Velanna and I needed to stick around to save Amaranthine from itself when the darkspawn attacked. In the end there were _two_ self aware darkspawn. One of them was a Broodmother. Uglier than normal if you can imagine it (don’t try). The other is the Architect. Both are dead now. I’m pretty sure the world is a better place for it. Come visit sometime, I’ll show you around.

-Mirun


End file.
